Confused
by inlovewithhyouu
Summary: Freddie is in love with both Carly and Sam! But who will he choose? Sam? Carly? Neither? Find out in Confused...
1. Chapter 1

Confused

Freddie sat there looking at both Sam and Carly

" Well," Sam said, "whose it going to be?"

He looked at Carly and Sam once again after looking down for a brief moment. He wasn't sure what at all to say, he was confused. For the first time in his life he didn't have the answers he Freddie Benson, was speechless for the first time and he sure as hell didn't like it.

_**A/N: Okay so on YouTube I made a trailer for this so go check it out it is called "Who Will Freddie Choose" My YouTube Channel is /inlovewithhyouu so watch the video comment and let me know what you think also while your there check out my other videos and let me know what you think of them also. [: **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Confused**

**Chapter 1:**

**Freddie's POV**

**3 Months Earlier-**

I looked over at the blond headed beautiful demon who had physically abused me since the second we met. I smiled over at her. We were waiting for Carly to meet us outside of Bushwell Plaza.

"You look really pretty today." I told her smiling at her.

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks," she said.

"Is Samantha Puckett blushing?" I teased.

She tried to hold it in but failed and let out a little cute giggle. "No," she replied to me.

I walked over closer to her and started poking her in the stomach teasing her more. "Yes you were Samantha Puckett was blushing, everyone! Hey guys! Samantha Puckett was blushing!" I kept repeating as she kept giggling more. Surprisingly she didn't hit me or fling a rock at my head for calling her Samantha about three times. I kept poking her stomach while she was having laughing fits. Then I caught her crystal blue eyes and smiled brighter as we leaned into each other. She stopped shortly seeming to rethink the moment we were in. I leaned in more and softly placed my lips on hers. We kissed for about 10 seconds and finally pulled apart smiling at each other. Just then Carly stepped outside mumbling something. We quickly pulled farther apart and I smiled at Carly.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked

"Nothing," Sam and I replied to her question.

"Why would you think something was going on?"

"No reason, let's just go before we're late to school, okay?"

As we walked to school Sam's hand kept brushing against mine and we snuck quick smiles at each other. Did I like Samantha Puckett? Couldn't be…I like Carly…right? I looked over at Carly who smiled at me and sent shivers down my spine…did I like both Sam and Carly?


	3. Chapter 3

**Confused**

**Chapter 2:**

**Carly's POV**

The school day went by uneventfully, of course. It always did. But one thing I kept thinking about was how awkward Sam and Freddie were this morning. I mean, she was _blushing _when I stepped outside. Not hitting Freddie. Not giving Gibby or some other helpless kid a wedgie. _Blushing_!

Needless to say, I was in a bad mood for most of the day. I liked Freddie. I mean, what's not to like about a guy who's completely in love with you? I never told anyone, though. Why should I? It was no one's business but my own.

I walked home with Freddie after school. For some reason, Sam's mom wanted her home today. I learned it was best not to question that woman, though, so I didn't ask. Anyway, I kept asking Freddie to tell me what had happened this morning.

"C'mon. Please?" I said, with a puppy-dog pout.

"I swear, it was nothing!"

"Liar. Please?"

"No," he said with finality.

I was quiet for a minute. "Do you like her?" I finally asked.

"I like you," he said. Even if he didn't exactly tell me he didn't like her, I still got butterflies.

I smiled. "Good."

"Why is that good?" he asked curiously.

I felt myself blush now. "Oh. Um. I don't know. I guess it would just be... weird if you didn't."

He laughed and I had to smile along. He put a friendly arm around my shoulder, and I wondered how it would be if he was actually my boyfriend doing this.

We got to my door and I turned to thank him. "Thanks for walking me all the way here. Now, I know it's a long way back, so be careful," I joked. Then, I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. I had no idea where that came from.

I ran inside my apartment, but I swear I saw a blush on his cheeks. And I swear he liked that kiss as much as I had.

**A/N: Okay so…one of my best friends, Savannah, and I are co-writing this story she doesn't have an account…YET. But she will be making one soon and I will post it on here I don't know how I forgot to write this author's note on my previous chapter but somehow it slipped my mind. Truthfully I was too excited to get feedback from you all so please review we LOVE hearing your thoughts on our story btw Savannah wrote this chapter we will be taking turns writing chapters incase you were wondering so due to this I nor she can not promise when the next will be out but we will try our best to write a new chapter whenever we can and please leave a review like I said we LOVE hearing your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Confused**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sam's POV**

It was lunch time and our trio was sitting in the far back of the lunchroom in our own little table. I noticed Carly was being a extremely flirty with Freddie and it pissed me off…A LOT. I didn't like the fact that when all of a sudden when I started to face the fact that I was in love with Freddie she was all chatting it up touching his shoulder and flipping her hair and other crappy stuff girls do these days to get guys attention.

It was so annoying! Oh, and you know what else I love? I love how every boyfriend I have either dates me to get to Carly or dates me then dumps me for her. Who do they think they are! If they wanted to date Carly or meet her why didn't they just ask? No, they gotta go date the "blond chick" from iCarly to get to her.

But its all good, I always got them back. One time I even smashed a guys new pick-up truck…you should haveseen the look on his face. He was pretty damn upset. I've done other pretty crazy things but lets not get into that.

Snapping out of it I looked back at Carly grasping onto Freddie's biceps and talking about how strong he is. He gave her his boyish cute smile, talking about how he started working out before summer had started. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Well, Ima go." They didn't even look at me probably didn't even hear me! This time I got really annoyed and raised my voice a little,

"Well Ima go, maybe give Gibby a wedgie!"

Once again they didn't even look my way so I just stormed off. No one was in the hallway so I just sat down beside my locker. I found myself with water coming down from my eyes…was I crying? Samantha Puckett does not cry! Why was I crying? I then heard footsteps and quickly wiped my tears.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up to see Freddie with his hands in his pocket looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, just…fantastic," I said without absolutely no emotion at all. Freddie took a seat next to me and put his arms around me as I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's stupid." I simply told him.

"I'm sure its not stupid, did some boy hurt you, because I'll kick his ass!"

I laughed not at him kicking some kid's ass that hurt me but because I was picturing him kicking his own ass considering he is the one who made me cry.

He smiled at my laugh, "I love seeing your smile and hearing your laughter. It just makes anyone around you want to smile or laugh along."

That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I had no control over what happened next, I reached up and placed my lips on his and slowly pulled away, biting my lip smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"That was unexpected."

"Yeah, it was," I said, the bell soon rang and I knew I had to get prepared to go to the next class. Freddie and I both got up and went our separate ways to our next classes. When our last class was over I was waiting at the entrance for both Carly and Freddie and when they came we made our way toward Carly's place.

We started rehearsing for iCarly when my stomach started growling. I looked up and smiled.

"Momma is hungry," I said with a huge grin, wanting someone to get food for me.

Carly laughed, "I though you'd be so last night I made some ribs for you they should be in the microwave."

I smiled at her, "You're a good friend," I yelled over my shoulder as I sprinted toward the door hearing two chuckles behind me. As I reached the bottom steps I saw Spencer working on a sculpture and I decided to go over and scare him. Creeping up behind him as silent as I could I rose my hands up and yelled 'AH!" Spencer literally jumped and fell on his side.

"What was that for?"

I just looked at him with a blank expression, "I dunno I was bored," I told him as I walked over to their microwave grabbing the huge container full of ribs and starting to munch on it.

"So, what's this sculpture for?" I asked as I stared at this weird circular shape about 7 feet in length.

"Groovy Smoothie," Spencer said sounding really focused in his work. When I finished I walked back up stairs and while grabbing the knob I saw Carly and Freddie making out in the iCarly studio. At that moment my heart sank as I watched them until I couldn't bear it anymore and could finally move my feet again. I slowly walked down the stairs, feeling the tears well up in my eyes and soon I was pretty much sprinting toward the door.

"You alright kiddo?" Spencer asked as I reached the door. Ignoring him, I just walked home walking somewhere, anywhere. I just wanted to get away...far away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Read Very Important!**

**A/n: Okay I know this is just a authors note and I never wanted to be this type of author who posts a authors note instead of a chapter and I'm deeply sorry for that. I just wanted to say a few words please please don't harasses me for updates I'm not writing this by myself I write this with one of my best friends and I cannot control when she will get the next chapter to me. That's number one. Number two… We have decided to let YOU guys decide who Freddie chooses, but, yes there's a but, you need to review your brains out saying who you want that means you too Creddie shippers I'm only hearing the Seddiers. My friend and I, as we go thru the chapters will be keeping a talley to see how many each ship get. This is something new to me its different and exciting I look forward to seeing ALL of your votes and if you guys don't believe me you also can keep talley if you don't trust us. Also Creddie shippers go easy on me on the creddie chapters I write it's a challenge for me because, im going to be honest, I'm a Seddie shipper I cant see Freddie with Carly but I did this story because it's a challenge for me and I LOVE challenges. Also I will soon be co-writing another story with another very close friend and it will be on her channel I will soon, on one of my stories, post her link and the link to Savannah's channel which is the girl I'm writing this story with. Please don't hate on me for not getting a chapter up asap but I will try to its harder especially since school is back up but I do try my best to. Also I will be having a new story up soon so stay in tuned for that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Confused**

**Freddies P.O.V**

Sam had been ignoring me all week, I didn't know why, but I didn't like it. At school I just watched as she looked sad, did her work quietly and eventually passed it in, which she never did. She stopped acting out and just ignored everyone. She didn't even come back last week, why? As I was walking down the hall I saw Sam at her locker.

"SAM!" I yelled out to her. She looked my way then quickly gathered her books and started leaving. No no no no no no NO! I thought to myself, I caught up to her grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby janitor's closet.

"Sam." I studied her features: God she was truly beautiful. "Whats up?"

"N-Nothing, just." She sighed then continued. "Leave. Me. Alone." she practically begged. She then turned to leave, even though it hurt seeing her I pulled her back.

"No, not until I get an answer." I told her.

She looked down for a moment and I swear I saw pain cross her eyes when she brought her eyes to meet mine and I knew, I knew I had hurt her. "You kissed Carly."

She told me straight out. I felt crushed. I didn't know what to say, what to do, but she was right! A week after I kissed her I went and kissed Carly. Who was I to do that to Sam? I didn't know what to do so I hugged her.

"I'm sorry," I told her meaning it.

"Why," she asked me, "why would you do that? I thought you were different, that's why I fell for you because you were like no one else, you didn't care what everyone else thought about you, and when you had kissed me, I thought you felt the same. Until I saw you making out with Carly, of course. Why would you do it? I thought you were different!" I don't think she realized it but she had began hitting my chest and screaming at me as I held her. I didn't mind it, I just let her. Sam had every reason to be angry at me.

"I know, I'm just...confused."

"About what!" she yelled at me, pure anger in her eyes.

"About who I love. I'm torn between you and Carly, I love you but I can't let go of my old feelings for her." Sam started shaking her head with disgust on her face, then I did the unthinkable, I grabbed her hand and told her EVERYTHING I loved about her...

"I love you Sam I truly do, I love being with you, I love how your not afraid to say something to anyone or pick up a with with anyone, your so damn independent and you don't need anyone's help and when you do you refuse to admit it or say thank you, and your just SO stubborn, but I love that because it says something about you, and when I look into your eyes," I held her face and looked into her eyes, "I see the world. I love how when your happy they, they light up so bright and when I look into them I feel like I am swimming in a crystal clear river and the list goes on but if I were to go on we'd be here until we were 64 but I wouldn't mind because I'd be with you."

Then it was all like a flash, Sam kissed me with incredible amount of passion, I kissed back, I left my hands on her face, then the worst thing happened...Carly had been standing there in the doorway, when I met her eyes I knew I had done something wrong .

"Fuck you!" I heard her say then she turned and ran off.

What did I do?...


	7. Chapter 7

**Confused**

**Freddies P.O.V**

I ran after her. I wasn't exactly sure why but I did. I knew I was hurting Sam but I couldn't hurt Carly, I just, I needed to explain to her, to both of them.

"Carly wait!" I yelled out desperately to Carly.

"Let me explain!" I tried again.

Finally, she turned. "Explain what! That you couldn't help your self? That you were all over Sam? No thanks, I've seen it all! Your just like everyone else Freddie Benson!" She chocked as she said my name then turned away from me once again and began walking away. I heard sobbing noises as she left and knew instantly I made her cry, it shattered my heart. God why am I acting like this? Is it so hard to just choose one?

I ran up to Carly and grabbed her shoulders. "Please, just let me explain, to you, to Sam, to the both of you together...please." I begged more, I didn't know what else to say, this seemed like the best thing to do.

Carly looked as if she was thinking really hard, I felt like I lost her trust, and Sam's, God I'm a terrible person, I just hope this works.

"Okay, fine."

"Okay," I smiled, "Your place in 15."

"Alright, bring Sam."

I smiled as I watched Carly leave, then almost instantly I remembered Sam.

I ran back to where I last left her, she wasn't there. SHIT! I was to- wait her locker. I ran back to her locker where I saw her closing the door and walking out, she didn't look to happy.

"Sam! Sam! Wait right there!"

She turned and saw me and I heard her groan as I caught up to her.

"What the fuck do you want Benson." She said to me in the harshest tone she's used yet.

"Let me explain everything at Carly's house, okay?"

"It's always about Carly, huh? You still love her Benson! So why are you here? Your only going to hurt me more and waste both of our time." She looked at me shaking her head a bit, man I'm in deep, but she was cute when she was mad.

"You're cute when your mad."

Sam looked shocked then blushed a little, I looked at her surprised then I realized I said that out loud and tried my best to flash one of my charming smiles.

"Listen, Sam, just let me explain, everything I promise, to you and Carly."

"Alright, but no tricks Benson! I'm tired of all this shit."


End file.
